The present invention relates to a carpet cleaner with pressed-down suction.
Carpet cleaners have been around, but more often than not, its maintenance has been a problem.
Unlike a smooth surface made of tile, linoleum, and parquet flooring, carpet floors tend to catch dirt and other debris.
Although vacuum cleaners can effectively pick up debris, it cannot clean the carpet. The response to this problem has been the invention of household-use carpet cleaners. Nonetheless, this invention is still ineffective because the power of the carpet cleaner may not be strong enough or the stain is too stubborn.
In such circumstances, lowering the suction opening can more effectively clean the carpet floors. Lowering the suction opening in the carpet cleaner facilitates sucking in of dirt by creating a tighter contact with the carpet. The tighter contact helps prevent excess air from entering the suction opening. Without the excess air, the suction will make closer contact with the stain thereby removing it effectively.
Accordingly, a need for a carpet cleaner has been present for a long time. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.